


Depressive Comforts

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Stuffing, depressive episodes, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim was prone to depressive episodes, thankfully, he had Sebastian.





	Depressive Comforts

Jim was prone to depressive episodes, Sebastian knew that. He _also_ knew that when Jim went through his depressive episodes, he wouldn’t eat much food, preferring to laying down on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, pouting. He would shake his head childishly, rolling over on the bed or couch.

 

Sebastian was happy to announce that he was the only person who Jim would occasionally let him feed him when he was going through his moods. He’d sit up, a pout on his face, blanket draped over his shoulders, and let Sebastian pull him into his lap, spooning spoon into his mouth or push some form of hard food into his mouth. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he found it incredibly hot when Jim would let him feed him until his stomach was swollen and pushing out against his shirt. He’d moan and burp and hiccup quietly, his face buried beneath the blanket. Sebastian would smile and offer to rub his aching belly, which sometimes Jim would accept, and others deny. Either way, they’d fall asleep together, cuddled up with one another, Jim’s heavy tummy lulling him to sleep as Sebastian used his belly as a pillow.

 

Today was one of those days, Jim’s mood in the dumps. Sebastian sighed, grabbed a bag of crisps and a can of soda as he walked over to the couch, where Jim was huddled up. He smiled and sat the snacks on the table, sitting down beside Jim. As was the ritual, he pulled Jim into his lap, letting the man wrap his arms around his neck and snuggle into the warmth of his body.

 

“Hey kitten, it’s time to eat. Open up.” He cooed, using one hand to open up the bag of crisps. Jim opened his mouth obediently, eyes blank and staring off into space. Sebastian placed one in the younger’s mouth, then another, then closed his mouth, letting Jim chew and swallow them.

 

He repeated the process until the family sized bag was eaten and empty, and the soda was almost halfway empty. He looked down at Jim’s tummy, and he smiled, it was definitely bloated, the top part of his belly sticking out against his clothing. He smiled, Laying down on the couch, gently laying his kitten down beside him. He draped his arm across Jim’s waist, his fingers groping at the lower, pudgier part of Jim’s tummy. Jim scooted closer to him, his butt rubbing against Sebastian’s cock accidentally. Sebastian ignored it, before pressing a kiss to Jim’s neck.

 

“Sleep baby, you’ll feel better when you wake up.”


End file.
